You Deserve to Belive in Me
by Water's Cat
Summary: um. so Allen caught Kanda sleeping with another guy and is pissed about it. He now thinks that Kanda intentionally did this, but he didn't. will he let him explain this? HA! anyway. rated T for cussing. teen drama. idk. YULLEN. KandaXOC kinda. ON HIATUS


**OK. so here is yet another story i have written. don't know if it's good. but i wrote this while listening to BMTH's It Never Ends and yea...**

**Alex: i think it's pretty good.**

**ME: why thank you Alex :) you actually said something...wait. is this the truth? or are you lying to me?**

**Alex: no. i am telling you the full truth...**

**Jenna: NO YOU'RE NOT! **

**Zac: Jenna, please be quite. **

**Jenna: NO!**

**EVERYONE: Symmetrical-Girl in NO way owns -Man.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

**Allen's POV**

"I can't be with him anymore. He did not even want me in the first place. He just pitted me. He didn't really care for me like he said he does." I said to Lavi. He just stared back at me.

"Do you know that for sure? I mean, did Yu do anything to prove what you think?" He asked me.

"I saw him sleeping with another guy! Why would he do that if he really loved me?" I started to cry again at the thought of it. "God, I so don't need this right now."

"Maybe he had a reason. Maybe he needed-" Lavi started to say.

"A 'reason'? What the fuck reason would he have?" I interrupted him. I turned to talk to him but realized that I wasn't Lavi who said this, but it was Kanda. "What do you want?" I said between my tears. I couldn't look at him in the eyes. I tried to but it hurt too much.

"Moyashi listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I…I just didn't want-"

"Didn't what? Didn't want me to find out?" I yelled at him I hated yelling at him but I felt that it's the only way for him to understand me. "I…I think that you should leave. I don't really know what to say to you so just go."

"Allen listen-"

"Go away!" I said as I slammed the door in his face.

"Moyashi! Don't slam the fucking door in my face! Just listen to me!"

"Why should I? You lied to me! Y-you don't even care, and you never did. So why on earth should I listen to you now? I-I can't handle this!" I said through the door and began to cry. _Why am I crying again? I shouldn't be crying. If I start crying, it just means that he won._

"God dammit, Moyashi!" He said to me. I couldn't say anything back. "Allen, will you please listen to me? If we don't talk about this, it'll only get worse! Please. If I were lying, why would I try this hard to talk to you? I really do care and you know this!"

"That's true Allen. You know that he is usually a jackass about everything. He doesn't try to prove anything to anyone." I heard Lavi say.

_Was he telling the truth? Should I listen?_

"Come on. Just open the door. I am not leaving 'til you come out or let me in."

It was about eight minutes of thinking before I decided to open the door to let him in.

"Thank you. I-"

"Don't thank me. I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for me. So _I _do not have to live with this on my mind. You wanted to talk so, talk. I am just listening now." _Why am I doing this? It will probably only make me more mad at him. I doubt it will help me. Nevertheless, I cannot go back now._ "Well?"

"Well what, Moyashi?" The look on his face seemed annoyed.

"You said that you were going to tell me why you cheated." He looked down when I said this. _Was this a mistake to have him tell me? Now he is just going to yell at me. Or hit me. Or both._

**Kanda's POV**

As I lifted my head back up to look at him, I noticed that he flinched at this movement. _What is his problem? Why'd he flinch like that?_

"Moyashi, the reason why I…why you saw me the way that you did…that guy…the reason I was in the same bed as him was because he said he would hurt you if I didn't." I blurted it out. _Fuck! He will never believe that! Even if it is the truth, he will think I am lying._

"What? You _really _think that I am going to believe that? You are more stupid then I thought!"

"No. but it is the truth. I would never cheat on you. Why would I-"

"Just stop. Stop right there! I do not want to listen to any more lies! I do not believe any of them. So can you please just stop and get out of my room!" He said while pushing me out of the doorway.

"Stop interrupting me! I'm trying to talk to you!" I yelled at him. _That was stupid of me._

"Well I don't want to talk to you! Fucking jerk!" he yelled as he slammed the door in my face, again.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? was it good? well, Review if you want me to continue this story. i won't update till i have at LEAST 8 reviews :) just cuz i am a bitch like that! hehe.<strong>

**Jenna: What? we don't get a say in this?**

**Alex: NO JENNA! NO ONE WANTS YOUR OPINION!  
><strong>


End file.
